Nuestro Pasado
by XeringSnake
Summary: el ninja copia hatake kakashi, es torturado uan vez mas por su pasado, pero esta vez no estara solo para enfrentarlo, tiene a cierta kunoishi a su lado...   Kakashix Anko one Shot-Leve contenido Lemon


**A ver, esto es ana historia que me llego así de repente, como todas me llegan, por ahí tengo un proyectito llamado "Yume no, Watashi no Hime" que significa "princesa de mi sueños" y otro mas llamado "toda una historia" para los que leen Juego de Vampiros, no se me asusten que por ahí viene el desenlace del encuentro. Mientras les alimento un poco la imaginación con un one shot de Kakashi y Anko. )= aunque Kishimoto sigue dejándome en suspenso con eso de que KabutoMaru aun no hace nada con Anko, pero bueno algo le saldrá, mientras los dejo con este one shot que esta …. eso ya no esta a mi criterio, ustedes e dirán.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**DECLAIMER **

**todos los personajes que mencionados son obra, y echo de la mente de Masashi Kishimoto quien por el momento será denominado Cruelo Devil por mi persona, alguna pregunta solo háganla**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nuestro Pasado**

**Kakashi X Anko**

La sombra de alguien estaba a su lado, una sombra que no podía distinguir , pero la conocía, podía escuchar su voz, podía escuchar su llanto, era una chica, lloraba como nunca antes, se supone que un Shinobi no puede demostrar sus sentimientos en ningún momento, es una regla, pero no podía evitarlo, frente a sus ojos aparecía aquella joven, y mas adelante lo que parecía ser la figura de alguien debajo de una enorme pila de rocas, la escena desaparecía y se veía a si mismo crecido, con uniforme AMBU en la oscuridad de la noche, en un bosque con uno que otro compañero ambos llevaban mascaras, su compañero tenia la cara cubierta pero el tenia dicha mascara a un lado de su rostro, del lado izquierdo, asechaban a una victima, al parecer le habían pedido asesinar a esa persona, quien suponen estaba filtrando información, le tenían radiado, cuando se acerco a su victima , cuando pudo apreciarle, era una chica, no solo una chica era apenas una niña algunos 12 años de edad, se peleo a si mismo por lo que debía hacer, batallo con su propia conciencia, después de todo el equipo Ambu no debía tener conciencia alguna. La sangre de aquella victima salpico en su rostro , en su ropa, en su mascara, no podía creer lo que había echo, su conciencia le torturaba, toda imagen alguna se desvanecía de su mente , solo quedo el en aquel charco de sangre, sangre pura e inocente. Tomo aire y abrió sus ojos, era un sueño, como todos aquellos, su pasado lo atormentaba de nuevo, a pesar de tener todo lo que quería en esta vida, no podía deshacerse de aquellos sueños, el ninja copia , Hatake Kakashi, quien una vez fue AMBU ELITE y renuncio, miro a un lado de su cama donde descansaba una joven de cabello violeta, quien le daba la espalda. La poca luz que se asomaba por la ventana la iluminada, tenia el cabello suelto no llevaba su usual coleta. Cuanto le gustaba verla así, dormida, placidamente, parecía un ángel, auque ambos sabían que era una de las mas letales kunoishi´s que la aldea de la hoja había producido.

Se veía en paz, al menos esa noche, últimamente no se había sentido bien, incluso había faltado a sus labores en la academia, lo que el achacaba a su SPM (PMS) ya que la kunoishi de verdad se ponía insoportable en aquellos días, era cierto se tenían uno al otro, a pesar de que su relación no fuera mas que un secreto para todos, ellos sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro, y que no podían vivir separados, eran el Yin y el yan, dos mitades diferentes pero pertenecientes la una a la otra. Paseo la palma de su mano entre su cabello dejando que sus dedos se perdieran en ellos, era suave, le encantaba sentir su cabello, beso la coronilla de su cabeza, lo que causo que la kunoishi se quejara un poco, el solo sonrió, amaba aquella chica, era la única que lo confortaba, la única que podía hacerlo olvidar. Se quedo observándola no mas de 15 minutos, al parecer tenia un sueño placentero , no la había visto dormir tan placidamente, últimamente los dos habían estado sufriendo de pesadillas, todas concernientes a sus pasados. Ya habían pasado varias noches en las que Anko se despertaba sudada y sosteniendo su hombro, con su respiración agitada y en total shock, daba gracias de que al menos esta vez ella dormida en calma, a pesar de que el había soñado con su propio pasado, aun le torturaba.

No podía dormir pero tampoco quería despertarla, camino en la cocina y tomo un baso de leche, quizás le ayudaría a dormir esa noche, pero no tubo remedio, se sentó en el sofá, con su amado icha icha tácticas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al solo imaginar a su amada kunoishi despertar y verlo en la sala leyendo aquel libro ya podía escucharla

" _**Hatake Kakashi, saliste de la cama dejándome ally sola para leer tu porquería de libro cuando puedes actuar exactamente lo que esta escrito o aun mas "**_

A pesar de que el siempre le dejaba sin palabras al decir _**"estoy recopilando información para usarlas contigo después"**_

Lo que siempre saca un sonrojo en la cara de la kunoishi, lo cual para el era la cosa mas adorable del mundo. Ella era muchas cosas, la mayoría de las personas, conocían la Anko ,fuerte, ruda, sadista y sin sentimientos, pero el conocía mas aya, la tenia en todo su esplendor, cosas como esas solo el podía admirarlas, y daba gracias por eso, tenia a la mejor kunoishi de toda la aldea dormida en su cuarto, en su cama, no todas las noches pero la mayor parte, siempre dormían juntos si no en su departamento, en el de Anko, pero no podían estar separados.

El reloj marco las 4:30, y el aun no podía conciliar el sueño, o quizás solo no quería, no quería tener otra pesadilla, pero decidió ir a su cama, compartirla con su mujer, se quedo unos minutos en el pórtico observándola, la cama estaba algo desordenada, cierto era que si Anko no sentía Kakashi a su lado empezaba a rodar en toda la cama, ya se había acostumbrado a el, y cuando no lo sentía no encontraba lugar pero aun así no despertaba, allí estaba ella , usando no mas que un camisón de color violeta claro, y pantaletas negras, las sabanas no al cubrían ya hacían en el piso de tanto moverse, una sonría apareció en los labios del Hatake y solo tomo las sabanas del piso cabiéndose tanto a ella como a si mismo. Rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos, lo cual causo un leve movimiento en la kunoishi, la cual abrió sus ojos desganada.

"**Que sucede"** le susurro mientras una de sus manos se movia hacia el cabello del peli plateado

El escondió su costo en la espalda de ella, y beso la línea de su espalda

"**no es nada, no quise despertarte "**

Ella volteo dándole el frente y sosteniendo a su amado, entre sus brazos, dejándole descalzar en sus pechos , sabia que aunque no le iba a decir algo pasaba, beso su frente con dulzura y delicadeza, sin dejar de jugar con su cabello

"**ya estaba despierta, a donde fuiste, no estabas en la cama "**

"**lo se , lo siento, no podía dormir " **escondió aun mas su rostro

Ella no le gustaba eso, siempre se escondía, siempre evitaba el tema, a pesar que ella le contaba todo, el aun estaba renuente, ella levanto el rostro de el y beso sus labios con dulzura

"**sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea **" dijo en un suspiro

El sonrió ante aquello, **"lo se"** la beso nuevamente, y rodó para quedar en sobre ella.

"**Kakashi"** susurro casi en gemido cuando sintió los labios de aquel peli plateado, en su cuello, y sus manos rodeando los bordes de su cintura.

"**Te amo" **le susurro una y otra vez mientras marcaba un camino de besos en todo el cuello de Anko , lo que la hizo dejar escapar varios gemidos, ella rodeo su cuello, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello del peli plata, quien disfrutaba de aquellas caricias de parte de su mujer, al mismo tiempo que ella disfrutaba de las traviesas manos del Jounin que se escondía debajo de su camisón, encontrándose con sus pechos desnudos, era naturaleza de ella, dormir sin sostén y el lo sabia, empezó tocando levemente su pechos en forma circular, mientras su lengua recorría su cuello, ella gemía , le encantaba ese sonido, le encanaba dominarla, sabia que estaba cansada, adormilada, y le tomaría tiempo despertar completamente como para tomar el liderazgo, estaba vez el dominaría, levanto su camisón dejando sus pechos descubiertos, la observo por un momento, la había tenia tantas veces, pero aun no se cansaba de observar aquella hermosa figura, amaba tenerla, hacerla suya, sentir que ningún otro hombre podía tocarla mas que el. Sus manos bajaron de sus pechos a sus muslos, lo mismo hizo con su boca que ahora estaba ocupada, en uno de sus pechos, ella mordía su dedo índice cerraba sus ojos, le encantaban aquellas caricias del ninja copia, - _una de las razones por las que no había tirado su colección de icha icha era aquellas pequeñas improvisaciones que sacaba de aquellos libros , al parecer las copiaba a la perfección,_ - el hizo que las piernas de ella rodearan su cadera, precisando su miembro contra el de ella, lo cual causo el efecto deseado en la kunoishi, quien paso sus manos hacia el pecho desnudo de Hatake quien dormían no mas que con una pijama de pantalón largo, para que mas.

"**Ka…kashi**" ella le llamaba entre gemidos, a lo que el hizo caso omiso , sus manos volvieron a su pechos estaba vez su pulgares rozaban levemente su pezones, y su lengua recorría la otra parte de su cuerpo, la línea de sus pechos , su plano vientre

"**Te amo"** le susurraba una vez mas **"Anko te amo, mas que a nada "**

Sus labios subieron nuevamente a los de ella encontrándose en un apasionado beso, su lengua se adentro en su boca, buscando espacio, encontrándose con la de ella, entrelazándose una con la otra, las manos de elle se encontraban esta vez trabajando en su pantalones.

"**Kakashi, te amo, te amo"** le llamo, este solo la callo con otro beso, ella fue quien rompió el beso estaba vez para besar su bien formaba clavícula, y lamer su cuello, su oído, besar su mejilla, la equina de sus labios.

"**tengo que decirte algo " **susurro ella a su oído

El solo la callo con sus labios en los de ella, movió su pantaleta a un lado, y la penetro sin aviso alguno, ella quiso gemir pero no podía su gemido se ahogo en aquel beso, el sintió como ella apretaba sus uñas contra su espalda en el infante en que el había entrado en ella, empezó a moverse despacio, quería torturarla un rato, sus manos aun en su pechos, y sus labios contra los de ella, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, la tenia prisionera, cuando por fin dejo de besarla, su respiración era cansada, tenia que regularla, pero el paso que el llagaba, la hacia agitarse, no podía pensar en nada mas.

"**mas.. mas.. Kakashi…. Mas rápido "** seguía apretando su uñas contra si cuerpo, pero el no hizo caso a su petición

"**no seas impaciente mujer "** dijo este besando su clavícula, sus mejillas, lamiendo su oído **"¿que no querías decirme algo? "** pregunto en voz sádica.

Disfrutaba verla rogar, le encantaba escuchar esa voz de deseo, y necesidad.

"**d..deja de jugar "** apretó aun mas sus uñas esta vez el Hatake grito, ella iba enserio a ese paso lo tendría sangrando, decidió tomar sus manos, y ponerlas sobre cabeza, la tenia, apretó una de sus muñecas mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en su otra mano.

"**¿quieres que baya mas rápido?"** este pregunto, en el mismo tono sádico de antes , ella asintió **"no te escucho**" lamió su cuello lo que la hizo arquear su espalda.

"**si.. si..quiero"** la chica pidió tal y como el quería.

"**amor …. donde dejaste tus modales"** definitivamente la quería ver rogando

"** Kakashi"** un leve sonrojo de dibujo en el rostro de la kunoishi el cual se vio claramente gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana , el sonrió.

"**esta bien"**, beso sus labios con pasión y empezó a moverse con rapidez dentro de ella, aun la besaba, ella no pudo hacer mas que apretar su mano contra la de el, mientras sentía dentro de ella como Kakashi aumentaba cada vez mas su velocidad. La reparación les falto y separaron su labios, en ese momento se escucho gemir a Anko, fuertemente, el escondía su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, ambos sudaban era una noche calida pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba estaban disfrutando el uno de otro.

"**Ah!... ****si… .. m.. ****mas.. mas !"**ella demando, el accedió

"**An..anko" **susurro este aun sosteniendo la mano de ella,

ya no podía aguantarlo mas, cuando se sintió invadido por la urgencia de liberarse, fue golpeado por un fuerte orgasmo seguido por el de ella, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro en unísono. Kakashi colapso sobre ella, ambos jadeando, la beso, la beso nuevamente, y otra vez, esto causo que la kunoishi dejara escapar una leve risa.

Cuando al fin ambos recuperaron su respiración, Kakashi no pudo evitar preguntar , la curiosidad lo estaba matando desde que ella menciono que _tenia que decirle algo_ que seria?

"**Que no tenias que decirme algo"** susurro este , mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre los labios de la kunoishi

"**ie, no es nada después te de digo"** ella sonrió

"**yo no creo que no aya sido nada?"** inquirió este aun besándola, ella solo rió

"**no te digo, además tu nunca me dices que te pasa" ** era cierto el era una caja fuerte, si compartía ciertas cosas con ella, pero no tomo, como que era aquello que le molestaba en las noches que era ese sueño.

**Anko… tu me amas verdad?**

"**Que pregunta al tuya tontito… si te amo mas que mi vida"** ella sonrió y beso su mejilla mirando directamente a sus ojos. el amaba esa sonrisa le sonrió de vuelta, y se dejo caer en su pecho reposando sobre ellos, ella empezó a jugar con su cabello, era como una manía que tenia cada vez que lo sentía sobre ella, era una forma de calmarlo, y funcionaba, ya que en ocasiones el se quedaba dormido sobre ella

"**soñé con mi pasado"** dijo este **"no te he dicho por que renuncia a AMBU" **esta negó con un leve sonido **"aun no conoces todo mi pasado, … se que debo contártelo, demo…"** Kakashi fue callado por el dedo índice de ella que se poso en sus labios ella lo miro, y esta negó.

"**no tienes que hacerlo… al menos no ahora "** le sonrió

"**Anko… te quiero hacer una pregunta"**

"**una pregunta… después de hacer el amor… Kakashi me estas asustando"**

El rio levemente y levanto su mirada para besarla, y acariciar su rostro, moviendo levemente el flequillo de su rostro , y una que otra hebra de cabello que le impidiera ver su hermosos ojos chocolate

"**te amo"**

"**eso lo se, yo también te amo"** ella sonrió

"**¿te casas conmigo?" **dijo el sin mas redundancias

La chica parpadeo un par de veces , luego rió, lo que confundió al Hatake claramente quien no tenia una expresión de gusto en el rostro.

"**que demonios, y por que te ríes " **Le molesto esa reacción, causando que se alejara de ella y se sentara en la esquina de la cama** "que joder con tigo mujer, acabo de pedirte que pases el resto de mi jodida vida como Shinobi que apuesto no es mucha con migo y tu te ríes "** la chica rió nuevamente , esto causo que el peli plateado se levantara de la cama pero esta lo detuvo tomando su mano

"**no rió por eso, lo que mas deseo es pasar mi vida con tigo"**

"**no parece ¬¬ ríes como loca "**

"**no es eso"** la joven se puso de rodillas en la cama frente a el, y coloco sus mano sobre su vientre en sima de las de el **"es esto"**

Kakashi no entendió del todo **"ahora me dirás que tienes hambre?"**

"**mmm si un poco pero tampoco…" **rió de nuevoante la ignorancia de su amado** "Kakashi estoy embarazada" ** dijo esta sonriendo

"**primero te ríes y ahora tienes hambre que mujer est… espera que que?"**dijo este extrañado

"**estoy esperando un hijo tuyo , que? no me dirás que ahora te retractas"**

"**estas loca mujer"** Kakashi la sostuvo en el aire y la beso por lo que pareció un millón de veces

"**te amo…te amo te amo"** le repitió una y otra vez , Anko solo sonrió feliz, estaba con el hombre que amaba quien le había propuesto matrimonio y a quien le daría un hijo.

"**Cuando …como?" **Kakashi la dejo nuevamente en la cama

"**¬.¬ que? no te hagas el idiota que sabes muy bien como, cuando eso pregúntatelo a ti mismo, quien eres que me ataca de sorpresa"**

"**no .. me refiero a cuando lo supiste" **

"**esta mañana, cuando fui a la oficina de Tsunada, recuerdas que no me sentía bien, y como me tocaba hacerme chequero medico aproveche para hacer ciertas preguntas, … … ella pregunto quien era el padre" **esta susurro

"**Le dijiste?" **

"**Nop"**

"**Por que no?"**

"**No sabia como reaccionarias ante la noticia" ** esta bajo la mirada, lo cual Kakashi no evito notar y tomo su barbilla besando sus labios

"**te amo, ya te lo eh dicho, cuantas 1millon 200mil veces, si eso, nunca me cansare, tu eres mi presente y siempre serás mi futuro"** Anko sonrió ante esto y lo beso de nuevo

Kakashi se inclino y beso su vientre "**es hora de olvidar nuestro pasado, y vivir en el presente, tu . yo , y nuestro hijo "** sonrió como nunca antes.

La idea de ser padre la encantaba y que Anko fuera la madre de su hijo, era aun mejor. Cierto era que ambos tenían dolorosos, pasados comenzando desde sus infancias, pero ahora no estaban solos, como siempre lo habían estado, ahora se tenían el uno al otro, y una pequeña muestra de su amor en camino. Ambos podían olvidarse de su doloroso pasado, y construir un hermoso futuro juntos. El uno al lado del otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_y se acabo . WOW OWO W! jijiji , espero que les aya gustado este pequeño invento mío, que me salio en una noche nocturna de no mucho sueño, espero sus Reveiws y comentarios, muchos besos y abaxo_

_inner: si jodida sadista por que no dices como fue que te salio la idea , pervertida sin remedio _

_tu te callas Stven _

_inner: ahora me callas pero un día no podrás retenerme jum! _

_si si como digas, soy mas fuerte que tu solo dame cocoa _

_inner: sabes muy bien que la cococa nos hace daño ¬.¬, y no precisamente estomacales. _

_Si ya se que me pongo hiper, por eso te gano mas hiper mas poder muahahah _

_Inner: ok ya se volvió loca, bueno fictionlectores, de este lado Stven, aya no se, me llevo esta loquita antes de que haga atrocidades, nos vemos otro día con otro fict Xao_

_**Xering Snake / Dreaming Stven**_


End file.
